Marilyn von Muse
Marilyn von Muse ''is an antagonist who appeared in Sonic: the final frontier. She is a former bounty hunting porcupine who wants nothing more than to kill Skye Flowers for what she did to her eye. ''Appearance Marilyn von Muse is a young porcupine with light green fur and hair and peach colored skin. Her hair is tied in a long ponytail by a lighter indigo blue hairband. Her attire is a beige tubetop and ocean blue short pants and light pink high heels. Her left eye is ice blue and she sports a black eye patch where her right eye should be. ''Abilities Marilyn is a manipulator who can easily get someone to do the dirty work for her. She's also giftedly athletic and extremely powerful, able to withstand Courtney punching her in the face multiple times. Skye also mentioned that she is a hypnotist and this was proven correct after Marilyn hypnotized Amber for a short period of time. Personality Marilyn is a cruel, selfish and sadistic porcupine who loves finding new ways to torture people, unlike Skye who shows at least a little bit of sympathy to who she falsely accuses. Marilyn also shows that she maybe be a complete sociopath and is known to hold grudges. Because of these traits, she eventually found a way to resurrect Black Doom and even became his second-in-command. She also shows fear of her new leader and shows respect to him however and whenever she can. History Early career as a bounty hunter Not much is known about Marilyn's past except that both of her parents died in a war between the humans and the Mobians. When she turned twenty-six, she had become a ruthless bounty hunter who had no rivals that stood in her way. That all changed when Skye Flowers, who was twenty and starting out at the time, began to show progress that almost matched Marilyn's. Jealous and desperate to save her reputation, Muse attempted to murder the young hedgehog and make it look like an accident, but had slipped when attempting to push Flowers down a canyon and fell into several sharp twigs which permanently damaged her right eye and forced her to wear an eye patch for the rest of her life. Not knowing Skye tried to save her from falling, Marilyn swore revenge on Skye and that she would "go straight to Hell." A service was then planned for her supposed death. Sonic: the final frontier While Marilyn doesn't appear in the male story campaign of Sonic: the final frontier, she appears as the main antagonist in the female story campaign. She appears after the second mission when Skye and Amber rescue Cream and Cheese and accidentally knock Eggman's newest device out of his hands and into hers. She then laughs at the irony of Skye helping her and compliments how much she grew up in the past five years. Marilyn then bowed (in a cruel way rather than respectfully) to the three and introduces herself, causing Skye to remember her and the incident that nearly costed her life. She briefly pondered over what to do; kill Skye on the spot or make her suffer the way she did by losing one of her eyes. Then, with a sadistic chuckle, Marilyn ultimately decides to send a "one-way ticket to oblivion" and uses Eggman's device to send Skye, Cream, Cheese and Amber to the far future, hoping that they'll be destroyed there. She confronted Skye again, to her shock and amusement, and revealed almost everything that she needed to know, including the death of Courtney. The young bounty hunter then angrily began to lash out and began a fight against her. Marilyn was temporarily brought down until she delivered a cheap shot to Skye's abdomen, making her kneel to the ground. Marilyn and Skye were separated when Courtney (who had come from the past) jumped in between the two and helped Skye defeat Muse. The porcupine escaped by going to present day and hid amongst the citizens. She's later confronted by Courtney on Emerald Beach and was brutally beaten by the fox for answers about what happened in the future she was just in. Marilyn then became somewhat honest and told her that she and Skye killed each other when the latter became an outlaw and the former tried to stop her. Marilyn was then kicked in the chest by a furious Courtney who threatened the former bounty hunter to leave before she made the left eye match her right. Marilyn laughed maliciously and used an orb to disappear in a flash. She was later confronted at the Sundial desert by Sally, Amy and Skye and warned the trio that she'll do whatever it takes to destroy them and their loved ones. A fight ensued and Marilyn asked why Skye would protect someone who would turn against her, to which Skye responded that no matter how she looks at it, Sally and Amy will always be by her side. In the final story campaign, Marilyn is defeated just before Sonic, Shadow and Silver transform into their super forms and face the Egg Titan. Black Doom's resurrection Marilyn, after suffering her defeat, continued to wander through parts unknown when she came across an odd cube and considered it to be a "hunk of junk" and threw it aside, unintentionally releasing a hedgehog form of Black Doom. The black arms hive mind thanked Marilyn, who was a tad disgruntled over her loss. The alien then offered a deal to Muse that she couldn't refuse; the two would destroy their respective enemies and rule the world together. Marilyn agreed and began to do whatever Black Doom says. Relationships Allies and friends 'Dr. Eggman' The two briefly shared a partnership in Sonic: the final frontier, when she struck a deal with the scientist to destroy both Sonic and Skye. Marilyn was mildly disappointed when the Egg Titan was destroyed and didn't seem too reliable when Eggman needed help. 'Black Doom' Marilyn down right fears Black Doom as the alien has more than enough power to destroy her on the spot. The two share a common goal of destroying their enemies and even a mutual trust in each other, but that doesn't mean Marilyn is safe from Doom's wrath. Rivals and enemies 'Team Bounty' Marilyn despises all the members of Team Bounty due to her hatred towards Skye. *Skye Flowers'' - Five years prior to the events of Sonic: the final frontier, Skye accidentally made Marilyn wear a permanent eye patch when the latter attempted to murder the hedgehog. Her hatred has since evolved into an obsession for killing Skye and will stop at nothing to obtain that objective. *''Courtney the fox'' - Marilyn and Courtney have had many brief encounters with one another since Sonic: the final frontier and since then, Marilyn has tried to bring the fox to her knees in more ways than one. When she told Courtney about Courtney and Skye's friendship ending in an post-apocalyptic future, Courtney relentlessly beaten her until Sally, Skye and Amy arrived. Marilyn easily gets under Courtney's skin and considers her a liability in her plans. *''Amber the lynx'' - Amber has her own problems with Marilyn, specifically when the porcupine hypnotized the young lynx into attacking her friends. Since Marilyn knows of her weakness, she knows when to use an ultra sonic sound system to make Amber beg for mercy. *''Ruby Flowers - ''Marilyn fights Skye's younger cousin due to the hedgehog's hatred for her. Marilyn often wins half of the fights she and Ruby get into with the younger hedgehog relying on outsmarting the cruel porcupine. Trivia *Marilyn's weight is 27 kg (60 lbs) making her one of the only few female characters to not have the secret weight status. *Marilyn has one of the most unique names in the fandom. **Her first name is a nod to famous actress Marilyn Monroe. **The first half of her last name comes from the German word meaning of. **Her last name might be based on the muses, the seven children of Zeus who represented the arts or it might be based on the word muse meaning "to meditate on." *Marilyn seems to enjoy classical piano music as she was playing an organ before the final battle in Sonic: the final frontier. *During a fight scene between Skye and Marilyn, her eye patch was removed and it was revealed that her right eye is a cloudy grey color. So while she didn't lose her eye as she claims, she is still half blind. *Line for line, Marilyn's dialogue before she sent Skye, Cream, Cheese and Amber into the post-apocalyptic future is similar to Mephiles the dark's dialogue towards Shadow in Sonic 06. Marilyn: Now my purple hedgehog friend, here's my gift from me to you; a one way ticket to oblivion! Mephiles: What you gave to me, I return to you! A one way ticket to oblivion! Category:Porcupines Category:Females Category:Mobians Category:Evil